doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Evil of the Daleks (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|250px The Evil of the Daleks ist der 36. aus 7 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 4. Staffel. Teil 1 thumb|200px|left|Der Doctor und Jamie versuchen den Abtransport der TARDIS zu verhindern Hilflos müssen der Doctor und Jamie mit ansehen, wie die TARDIS von einem Lastwagen abtransportiert wird. Eine Verfolgung zu Fuß ist sinnlos und so begeben sie sich zu dem Flughafenangestellten Bob Hall, um mehr über den Abtransport zu erfahren. Hall will keinerlei Auskunft geben und erst als der Doctor mit der Polizei droht, berichtet Hall, die Firma, die die Polizeinotrufzelle mitnahm würde Leatherman heißen. Der Doctor und Jamie gehen, obwohl Jamie weitere Informationen erfragen wollte. Doch dem Doctor kommt die ganze Sache seltsam vor, zumal er bemerkt hat, dass Hall einen Overal trägt, der ihm viel zu klein ist. Sie warten versteckt, bis Hall die Lagerhalle verlässt und folgen ihm. Sie bemerken nicht, dass auch sie beobachtet werden, von einem Mann namens Kennedy, der seiner Basis meldet, alles würde nach Plan laufen. Die Basis ist das Antiquitätengeschäft von Edward Waterfield, der sich auf viktorianische Objekte spezialisiert hat. Von seinem Angestellten Keith Perry wird er neugierig ausgefragt, wo er denn immer wieder so exklusive, originale Stücke her bekommen würde, doch Waterfield, der sich recht altmodisch verhält und ausdrückt, gibt seinem Angestellten keine Auskunft. Der Doctor und Jamie sind Bob Hall mit einem Taxi zu einem abgelegenen Lagerhaus gefolgt. Hall trifft sich dort mit Kennedy, der ihn dazu überreden will, seine Verfolger zu überwältigen. Hall weigert sich und wird von Kennedy niedergeschlagen, der sich sogleich versteckt. Als der Doctor und Jamie die Lagerhalle betreten, finden sie den bewusstlosen Hall sowie ein Streichholzheftchen mit dem Logo der Coffee-Bar The Tricolor, das Halls Angreifer verloren haben muss. Da dies ihr einziger Anhaltspunkt ist, planen sie, das Tricolor zu besuchen. thumb|200px|Waterfields Geheimnis Kennedy berichtet Waterfield, was sich in dem Lagerhaus abgespielt hat, und dass der Doctor den scheinbar zufällig verlorenen, jedoch bewusst platzierten Hinweis gefunden hat. Waterfield zeigt Kennedy zwei Fotografien vom Doctor und von Jamie, um sich bestätigen zu lassen, dass es tatsächlich die beiden waren, die im Lagerhaus waren. Kennedy fordert mehr Informationen über die ganze Aktion, doch Waterfield schickt ihn hinaus, um Perry zu holen. Kennedy verlässt den Raum, lauscht aber an der Tür. Waterfield öffnet mit einem Schlüssel eine Geheimtür, die in einen futuristisch eingerichteten Raum führt. Von dort holt er eine viktorianische Vase, kehrt in sein Büro zurück und schließt die Geheimtür wieder. Perry betritt Waterfields Büro und ist begeistert von der Vase. Waterfield berichtet ihm, sie sei für einen gewissen Dr. Galloway, mit dem er am abend im Tricolor verabredet sei. Da er selbst nicht hingehen könnte, beauftragt er Perry, Kontakt mit dem Doctor und dessen Sekretär McCrimmon aufzunehmen und sie in das Antiquitätengeschäft zu bringen. Perry verlässt Waterfields Büro, während Kennedy erneut an die Tür tritt und lauscht. Waterfield öffnet erneut die Geheimtür und betritt den futuristischen Raum. Er betätigt einige Schalter, woraufhin bestimmte Signale aufleuchten. Er nimmt auf einem Stuhl Platz und bittet darum, ihm endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen, da er nun alles getan hätte, was man von ihm verlangte. Doch offenbar will niemand mit ihm sprechen. Er verlässt den Raum, schließt die Geheimtür und verlässt sein Büro. Im Tricolor warten der Doctor und Jamie auf verdächtige Hinweise, bis sie Perry bemerken, der sie beobachtet. Er gesellt sich zu ihnen und lädt sie in Watefields Geschäft ein. thumb|200px Derweil hat sich Kennedy in Waterfields Büro geschlichen und durchsucht es. Er findet den Schlüssel zur Geheimtür, öffnet sie und betritt den versteckten Raum. Da beginnen einige der Signalleuchten zu blinken, doch Kennedy ist an möglicherweise versteckten Wertgegenständen interessiert. So bemerkt er nicht, dass hinter ihm ein Dalek materialisiert. Teil 2 Als Kennedy den Dalek bemerkt, versucht er zu fliehen, wird aber sofort erschossen. Der Dalek dematerialisiert wieder. Derweil schleichen sich der Doctor und Jamie vor der vereinbarten Zeit in Waterfields Antiquitätengeschäft. Beiden fällt die Neuwertigkeit der ausgestellten original viktorianischen Gegenstände auf und Jamie kommt auf den Gedanken, sie seien mittels einer Zeitmaschine vielleicht hier her gebracht worden. Waterfield findet in seinem Büro indes die Leiche Kennedys. Er stellt den wieder materialisierten Dalek zur Rede. Dieser meint, Kennedy wäre eine Gefahr für ihre Pläne gewesen. Waterfield ist offenbar verzweifelt, da er nicht wollte, dass jemand zu Schaden kommt, doch der Dalek meint, nur das Leben der Daleks wäre wertvolles Leben und dematerialisiert. Der Doctor und Jamie haben im Geschäft an der Tür zum Büro gelauscht und Waterfields Schrei gehört. Doch da betritt Perry den Laden und ist überrascht, die beiden zu sehen. Der Doctor fragt ihn nach dem Verbleib der TARDIS und Perry bestätigt, dass sie im Auftrag Waterfields hier her gebracht wurde und nun im Hof auf einen Käufer wartet. Waterfield hat die Türglocke gehört und bereitet nun die Ankunft des Doctors vor. Das Foto von ihm zerreißt er und steckt die eine Hälfte in eine Schatulle, die er dort positioniert, wo zuvor der Dalek materialisierte. thumb|200px|left|Die Falle schnappt zu Im Geschäft will sich der Doctor gerade zur TARDIS bringen lassen, als sich die Tür zu Waterfields Büro öffnet. Gemeinsam mit Perry betreten sie das Büro und entdecken Kennedys Leiche. Perry will sofort die Polizei rufen, doch die Telefonleitung ist gestört und so macht er sich auf den Weg, um die Polizei zu holen. Der Doctor untersucht Kennedys Leiche und findet in dessen Hand die Hälfte einer Fotografie von sich selbst. Er stellt fest, dass so wie Kennedy liegt, es einen weiteren Raum geben muss. Kurz darauf entdecken er und Jamie die Geheimtür und betreten den futuristischen Raum hinter dem Bücheregal. Sie entdecken die Schatulle mit dem Foto, öffnen sie und sogleich entströmt aus ihr ein Gas, das die beiden ohnmächtig werden lässt. Waterfield kommt hinzu, schließt die Schatulle und aktiviert das Teleportationsgerät, woraufhin alle drei dematerialisieren. Der Doctor kommt in einem vornehm eingerichteten Wohnzimmer wieder zu sich. Jamie ist bei ihm, jedoch noch immer bewusstlos. Das Dienstmädchen Mollie Dawson bringt ihnen Getränke und klärt den Doctor darüber auf, dass sie gestern Abend gemeinsam mit Mr. Waterfield anreisten. Dieser sei jedoch nicht der Herr des Hauses, sondern Mr. Theodore Maxtible. Der Doctor will von Mollie das genaue Datum wissen, sie wird jedoch von Mr. Maxtible unterbrochen, der mit Waterfield das Zimmer betritt. Maxtible unterrichtet den Doctor darüber, dass er und Jamie sich im Jahr 1866 befinden würden, einige Meilen von Canterbury entfernt. Der Doctor ist entrüstete und klagt sie des Mordes an Kennedy an, doch Maxtible und Waterfield versichern ihm, dass sie nichts dafür könnten, sondern Opfer einer höheren schrecklichen Macht seien. Waterfield erklärt, dass man seine Tochter Victoria entführt habe und er somit keine andere Wahl hätte, als zu gehorchen. Auch den Doctor bittet er darum, während Maxtible seinem Gast zeigen will, wie all dies begann. thumb|200px|Ein Dalek drangsaliert Victoria Derweil wird die junge Victoria Waterfield von einem Dalek in eine Maschine gezwungen, wo sie eine merkwürdige Prozedur über sich ergehen lassen muss, die ihr allerdings äußerlich nicht zu schaden scheint. Der Dalek befiehlt dem Mädchen, sie solle mehr essen, da man sie sonst zwangsernähren werde. Maxtible bringt den Doctor in sein Labor und erklärt ihm, dass er schon immer von der Idee fasziniert war, in der Zeit reisen zu können. Sein Wohlstand und Waterfields wissenschaftliche Kenntnisse öffneten tatsächlich ein Tor in Zeit und Raum. Durch dieses drangen jedoch die schrecklichen Wesen und entführten Victoria. Sie zwangen Waterfield in die Zukunft zu reisen, um dort die TARDIS des Doctors zu stehlen und ihn sowie Jamie her zu locken. Der Doctor will endlich wissen, wer diese Wesen seien, da betritt ein Dalek das Labor. Der Doctor ist entsetzt und fordert eine Erklärung. Der Dalek droht mit der Zerstörung der TARDIS, sollte der Doctor sie nicht bei einem Test unterstützen. Zu diesem Test benötigen sie Jamie. Der Dalek verlässt das Labor und Maxtible mutmaßt, dass die Daleks möglicherweise nach einem Faktor im Menschen suchen, den sie selbst nicht besitzen. Jamie kommt endlich wieder zu sich und macht die Bekanntschaft von Ruth Maxtible, der Tochter des Hausherrn. Als sie das Zimmer verlässt, sieht sich Jamie etwas genauer um und bemerkt nicht, wie ein Mann durch die Terassentür ins Zimmer eindringt. Er schlägt Jamie nieder, muss aber verschwinden, als das Dienstmädchen Mollie das Zimmer betritt. Er kehrt zurück und greift auch sie an. Der Doctor und Waterfield kehren aus dem Labor zurück und entdecken die bewusstlose Mollie, während Jamie nicht mehr da ist. Waterfield ist sehr besorgt, da der Test nun nicht stattfinden kann und der Doctor bestätigt ihm, dass, wenn die Daleks nicht ihren Willen bekommen, sie alle in diesem Haus töten werden. Teil 3 Edward Waterfield fürchtet nach der Entführung Jamies, die Daleks würden seine Tochter Victoria nun töten. Der Doctor entdeckt an der Tür zum Garten ein Stück Stroh. Derweil erwacht Jamie in einer Scheune und sieht sich mit Toby, seinem Entführer, konfrontiert. Zu ihnen gesellt sich Arthur Terrall. Er ist entsetzt über Tobys Tat, dieser behauptet jedoch, Terrall selbst hätte ihn damit beauftragt. Arthur streitet dies ab, bezahlt Toby dennoch und jagt ihn davon. Er entschuldigt sich bei Jamie, wird jedoch plötzlich von einem Anfall heimgesucht und fragt aufgelöst nach Victoria Waterfield. Jamie kann ihm keine Auskunft geben, da erleidet er erneut einen Anfall. Nun behauptet er auf Jamies Nachfrage, er wisse, dass sich Victoria in Paris aufhalten würde. Da bemerken sie den Doctor, den das gefunden Stroh in die Scheune führte. Arthur ist davon überzeugt, Jamie befände sich nun in guten Händen und geht, während der Doctor und Jamie sich über sein merkwürdiges Verhalten wundern. Der Doctor erzählt Jamie, dass Victoria sich in der Gewalt der Daleks befindet. Victoria wird derweil von den Daleks gezwungen, ihr bisheriges Gefängnis zu verlassen. Sie wollen sie an einem anderen Ort unterbringen. Waterfield ist nicht begeistert, als der Doctor ihm berichtet, er hätte Jamie von den Plänen der Daleks erzählt. Doch der Doctor beruhigt ihn und versichert, dass Jamie an dem Test teilnehmen werde. beide bemerken nicht, dass sie von Jamie belauscht werden. Theodore Maxtible verhandelt im Labor mit einem Dalek und meint, er hätte jemanden aus London mitgebracht, der genau richtig für ihre Pläne sei. Er ruft seinen Diener Kemel, der über enorme Muskelkraft verfügt und gibt ihm den Auftrag, einen bestimmten Raum zu beschützen, in den Jamie einzudringen versuchen wird. Er zeigt Kemel ein Foto von Jamie und bringt ihn in den Südflügel seines Hauses, wo er auf Jamie warten soll. Der Doctor wird von den Daleks darüber informiert, dass sie tatsächlich nach dem menschlichen Faktor suchen, um diesen ihrer eigenen Spezies hinzuzufügen. So wollen sie begreifen, warum es ihnen bisher nicht gelang, die Menschheit zu erobern. Jamie wollen sie als Testobjekt, da dessen Reisen mit dem Doctor ihn zu etwas besonderem machen. Drei noch nicht aktivierte Daleks wurden von Skaro, dem Heimatplaneten der Daleks, mitgebracht. Ihnen soll der menschliche Faktor eingepflanzt werden, um so eine neue Rasse von Super-Daleks zu erschaffen. Sollte der Doctor nicht kooperieren, drohen die Daleks, seine TARDIS zu zerstören. Jamies Aufgabe ist es, Victoria Waterfield zu befreien, allerdings dürfe er sich der Testsituation nicht bewusst sein. Jamie wird von Ruth Maxtible nun offizielle mit Arthur Terrall bekannt gemacht, der sich jedoch abermals merkwürdig verhält und das Zimmer gleich wieder verlässt. Mollie Dawson erklärt Jamie, dieses Verhalten hänge möglicherweise mit Terralls Teilnahme am Krimkrieg zusammen. Da erscheint der Doctor und Jamie beklagt sich darüber, dass er offenbar mit Waterfield und Maxtible unter einer Decke stecken würde. Er will wissen, an was für einem Test er teilnehmen soll, doch Waterfield unterbricht die beiden und bestätigt des Doctors Aussage, Victoria würde im Südflügel des Hauses von den Daleks gefangen gehalten werden. Jamie ist wütend, dass sie überhaupt mit den Daleks verhandeln würden, anstatt Victoria zu retten. Der Doctor warnt ihn ausdrücklich davor, einen solchen Versuch allein zu starten. Wütend verlässt Jamie den Raum, woraufhin der Doctor Waterfield versichert, nach diesem Streit würde Jamie auf jeden Fall versuchen, Victoria im Alleingang zu retten. Arthur trifft sich erneut mit Toby in der Scheune, der mehr Geld fordert. Er droht damit, die Vorkommnisse in diesem Haus an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen, doch Arthur zeigt sich davon unbeeindruckt. Da erleidet er wieder einen Anfall. Toby nutzt die Chance und schlägt Arthur nieder. Aus seiner Jacke entwendet er Geld und Schlüssel. Er ist sich sicher, im Haus würde sich einiges finden, das ihn entschädigt. In der Nacht trifft sich Jamie heimlich mit Mollie, die ihm die Pläne des Hauses besorgt hat. Sie berichtet, der Südflügel sei seit 12 Monaten wegen Reparaturen verschlossen. Im Labor erklären Maxtible und die Daleks dem Doctor, alle Reaktionen Jamies würden von nun an aufgezeichnet werden. Die Aufgabe des Doctors bestünde darin, in all den Aufzeichnungen den menschlichen Faktor zu isolieren. Sie verlassen das Labor und kurz darauf betritt Toby den Raum. Er sieht sich nach Dingen um, die er einstecken könnte, als plötzlich ein Dalek erscheint und ihn eliminiert. Jamie hat den Südflügel erreicht und kann gerade noch rechtzeitig einer Falle entgehen, die ihn das Leben gekostet hätte. Er geht weiter und trifft auf Kemel, der sich ihm wortlos nähert. Teil 4 thumb|200px|left|Kemel wird von Jamie gerettet Jamie versucht sich mit all seinen Kräften gegen den angreifenden Kemel zu wehren. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihm, Kemel kurzzeitig außer Gefecht zu setzen und weiter vorzudringen. Er gelangt in ein kleines Zimmer und sucht dort nach einer Waffe, während Kemel wieder zu sich kommt. Er stürmt in das Zimmer und durch einen Trick Jamies direkt aus dem Fenster, wo er sich gerade noch an einer Dachrinne festhalten kann. Jamie findet ein Seil und wirft es Kemel zu. Diesem gelingt es mit Hilfe Jamies wieder zum Fenster und in das Zimmer zurück zu kehren. Vor dem Zimmer wird all dies von einem Dalek beobachtet. Er wirft ein Spitzentaschentuch auf den Boden und zieht sich zurück. Als Jamie das Zimmer verlässt, entdeckt er das Taschentuch und will es aufheben. Es ist Kemel, der ihn zur Seite stößt, da in diesem Moment eine Axt aus der Wand fällt und Jamie um ein Haar fast getötet hätte. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf, Victoria Waterfield zu befreien und bemerken nicht den Dalek, der all dies beobachtet hat. Der Doctor überprüft unter Aufsicht eines anderen Dalek im Kontrollraum die übertragenen Daten. Was der Dalek als Schwäche Jamies interpretiert, erläutert der Doctor als Stärke. Hätte Jamie Kemel nicht das Leben gerettet, wäre er selbst durch die Axt gestorben. Ein Teil des menschlichen Faktors sei demzufolge Gnade. Edward Waterfield und Theodore Maxtible entdecken unterdessen die Leiche Tobys. Waterfield ist entsetzt und will es dem Doctor sagen, doch Maxtible will unbedingt den Daleks gehorchen. Seiner Meinung nach tragen sie keinerlei Verantwortung an den Morden, doch Waterfield sieht das anders. Er plant, nach der Rettung Victorias die Mittäterschaft zu gestehen. Dennoch macht er sich daran, die Leiche zu verstecken, während Maxtible heimlich einen Revolver aus seinem Schreibtisch holt und an sich nimmt. thumb|200px|Jamie und Kemel Derweil freunden sich Jamie und Kemel auf ihrer Suche nach Victoria langsam an. Sie beobachten eine Dalek und folgen ihm vorsichtig. Waterfield und Maxtible bringen Tobys Leiche in den Stall. Maxtible meint, es sei nun alles bald vorbei und Waterfield solle sich im Haus etwas ausruhen. Als er den Stall verlässt, zielt Maxtible mit dem Revolver auf ihn, wird jedoch von Arthur Terrall, der sich im Stall versteckt hielt, daran gehindert, Waterfield zu töten. Man brauche Waterfield noch und Maxtible solle den Befehlen der Daleks gehorchen. Jamie und Kemel beobachten, wie ein Dalek Victoria in der Halle des Südflügels befragt und sie dann wieder in ihr Zimmer schickt. Kemel plant, den Dalek anzugreifen, während Jamie Victoria befreit. Doch Jamie ist skeptisch. Arthur Terrall stellt derweil Mollie Dawson zur Rede, die behauptet, Victorias Stimme im Haus gehört zu haben. Er ist entrüstet und will wissen, warum sie um diese Zeit noch im Haus herumschleichen würde. Da erscheint Ruth Maxtible und ist entsetzt, wie rüde ihr Verlobter mit dem Mädchen umgeht. Mollie wird hinaus geschickt und Ruth bittet Arthur, mit ihr fort zu gehen, da es sonst möglicherweise zu spät für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft ist. Doch Arthur lehnt dies ab. In seinem Labor verhandelt Maxtible mit einem Dalek, da er seiner Ansicht nach seinen Teil ihrer Vereinbarung eingehalten hat und nun seine Belohnung will, ein Geheimnis, dass die Daleks ihm verraten wollten. Er droht, das ganze Unternehmen platzen zu lassen, da schlägt der Dalek ihn nieder, fordert weiterhin Gehorsam und verlässt das Labor. Maxtible ist sich sicher, dass er das Geheimnis erfährt, da betritt Ruth das Labor und will von ihrem Vater wissen, mit wem er gerade sprach. Auch fordert sie eine Erklärung für die seltsame Veränderung ihres Verlobten und das Verschwinden Victorias. Doch Maxtible will ihr keine Antworten geben. Stattdessen zeigt er ihr ein Stück Metall und berichtet von den Versuchen der letzten Jahrhunderte, daraus Gold zu machen. Dieses Geheimnis würde nun er bald besitzen. Abermals befragt der Dalek Victoria nach ihrem Namen und schickt sie zurück in ihr Zimmer. Kemel greift ihn mit einer Kamingabel an. Mit dem Seil ziehen er und Jamie den Dalek zum Kamin und stoßen ihn ins Feuer, wo dessen Oberteil zu qualmen beginnt und ächzende Laute aus seinem Innern ertönen. Dann klettert Jamie auf die Galerie, wo sich Victorias Zimmer befindet. Kemel folgt ihm und klopfen an die Tür des Zimmers. Da betritt ein Dalek die Halle und aus dem Zimmer kommt ein weiterer. Teil 5 Kemel und Jamie gelingt es, den Dalek auf der Galerie mit Hilfe des Seils in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Sie betreten das Zimmer, wo Victoria glücklich ist, endlich wieder Menschen um sich zu haben. Sie verbarrikadieren die Tür und Jamie gibt Victoria das Spitzentaschentuch zurück und stellt sich vor. Der Doctor versucht, Arthur Terrall in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Vor allem interessiert ihn, warum weder er noch Edward Waterfield ihn in letzter Zeit weder etwas essen und trinken sahen. Arthur weicht den Fragen des Doctors aus, doch als dieser nicht aufhört, ergreift Arthur eines der Schwerter an der Wand. Mit einem Schraubenzieher stellt der Doctor fest, dass Schwert sei magnetisch, doch als Terrall es fallen lässt, verliert es diese Eigenschaft. Er meint, Terrall müsse irgendeine Art Elektrizität in sich haben. Da betritt Waterfield das Labor und bittet den Doctor, ihm zu folgen. Terrall versucht, ein Glas Wein zu trinken, in seinem Kopf hört er jedoch unter Schmerzen immer wieder „Gehorche! Gehorche!“. Jamie befragt Victoria nach ihrer Entführung, sie hat jedoch kaum Erinnerungen daran. Jamie ist davon überzeugt, dass jemand im Haus mit den Daleks zusammenarbeitet. thumb|200px|left|Maxtible hypnotisiert Mollie Theodore Maxtible hypnotisiert derweil im Beisein von Arthur Terrall das Dienstmädchen Mollie Dawson und redet ihr ein, dass es in diesem Haus keinerlei Geheimnisse gäbe. Es funktioniert und Maxtible erklärt Terrall, dass es ihm so auch gelang, Victoria dazu zu bringen, zu den Daleks zu gehen. Da erleidet Arthur erneut einen Anfall und bittet Maxtible um Hilfe, doch dieser meint, nur Gehorsam könne ihm helfen. Er öffnet die Tür zu einem Geheimgang und befiehlt Arthur, in den Südflügel zu gehen und Victoria zu ihm zu bringen. Im Labor arbeitet der Doctor daran, die aufgezeichneten Emotionen zu speichern und äußert sich Waterfield gegenüber begeistert über Jamies bisheriges Verhalten. Er erklärt Waterfield, dass das, was die Daleks von ihm bauen lassen, ein Positronengehirn ist, dass all die Tugenden der Menschen in sich trägt. Dies soll in die inaktiven Daleks eingesetzt werden. Der Doctor ist sich nicht sicher, wie sich das auf das Wesen der Daleks auswirken wird, entweder sie werden noch wahnsinniger oder sie werden zu Super-Wesen, die noch gefährlicher als zuvor werden. Er kann sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass noch mehr dahinter steckt. Waterfield bittet den Doctor, den Befehlen der Daleks nicht länger zu gehorchen, doch er meint, es sei bereits zu spät, seit Victoria entführt wurde und Waterfield ihn und Jamie hier her lockte. Inzwischen versuchen die Daleks die Tür zu dem verbarrikadierten Zimmer mit einer ätzenden Flüssigkeit zu zerstören. Während Jamie und Kemel beginnen, die Tür frei zu räumen, öffnet sich im Zimmer eine Geheimtür. Arthur hält Victoria den Mund zu und nimmt sie mit sich. Sie kann jedoch noch um Hilfe rufen. Jamie und kemel suchen nach der Geheimtür, finden und öffnen sie. Da der Weg in zwei Richtungen führt, teilen sie sich auf. Jamie gelangt in den Rittersaal, wo Arthur ihn mit einem Schwert angreift. Auch Jamie greift nach einem Schwert und es kommt zum Duell der beiden. Ruth und Mollie kommen hinzu. Während Mollie den Doctor holt, bittet Ruth ihren Verlobten, aufzuhören. Da erleidet er wieder einen Anfall und bricht zusammen. Der Doctor kommt und gibt Ruth den Rat, Arthur so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus zu schaffen. Während Ruth und Mollie die Kutsche holen, untersucht der Doctor Arthur und findet an seinem Körper ein Empfangsgerät, dass die Signale der Daleks direkt in Arthurs Gehirn sendete. Er kommt wieder zu sich und ist ganz er selbst. Er verlässt mit Ruth das Anwesen. Kemel hat sich in Maxtibles Labor geschlichen und findet dort die ohnmächtige Victoria. Doch da erscheint ein Dalek und gibt Kemel den Befehl, Victoria zu nehmen und ihm zu folgen. Sie durchschreiten die Tür zu dem kleinen Nebenraum, aus dem bisher die Daleks kamen. thumb|200px|Der Doctor in den Fängen der Daleks Der Doctor und Jamie kommen ins Labor. Jamie ist wütend auf den Doctor und beklgt sich über dessen Gefühllosigkeit, weil er mit den Daleks zusammen arbeitete und ihn den Test machen ließ. Der Doctor erklärt, dass das Leben aller Menschen auf dem Spiel stehen würde und nicht nur seines. Da öffnet sich die Kiste mit den drei inaktiven Daleks. Theodore Maxtible erscheint und erklärt, dass die Positronengehirne mit den Aufzeichnungen des Tests bereits in die Daleks eingesetzt wurden. Da ergreift einer der Daleks den Doctor und es sieht so aus, als würde er ihn mitnehmen wollen ... Teil 6 Der Doctor ist begeistert von den neuen Humanisierten Daleks, da sie auf ihn den Eindruck von spielenden Kindern machen. Er gibt ihnen die Namen Alpha, Beta und Omega, schreibt diese an ihre Außenhülle und erklärt ihnen, sie seien Freunde. Doch plötzlich erklären die drei Daleks, sie müssten jetzt gehen, denn alle Daleks wurden nach Skaro, dem Dalek-Heimtaplaneten, gerufen. Sie verschwinden in einem der neogotischen Schränke des Labors. Jamie will wissen, wo Victoria jetzt sei und der Doctor vermutet, sie würde sich noch in dem Geheimgang befinden. Sie machen sich auf die Suche. Theodore Maxtible und Edward Waterfield betreten das Labor. Maxtible behauptet, dass Victoria nun in Sicherheit sei und Waterfield im Garten nach ihr sehen solle. Er selbst plane eine kleine Reise und verabschiedet sich von Waterfield, der in den Garten geht. Maxtible sieht sich im Labor um und entdeckt eine graue Kiste, die er näher untersucht. Da kommt ein Dalek aus dem Schrank und stellt Maxtible zur Rede. Er solle endlich den Doctor und Jamie zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt bringen, dann würde er seine Formel erhalten. Der Dalek verlässt das Labor wieder und Waterfield, der alles mit angehört hat, will von Maxtible wissen, um was für eine Formel es sich handelt. Er erkennt, Maxtible kein Opfer der Daleks ist, sondern mit ihnen die ganze Zeit zusammen gearbeitet hat. Er stürzt sich auf Maxtible, dieser ergreift ein Glas und schlägt es Waterfield über den Schädel. Der Dalek erscheint wieder und fordert den Doctor. Er aktiviert die graue Kiste und erläutert, dass Maxtibles Haus nun zerstört wird. Dann begibt er sich wieder in den kleinen Raum. Verzweifelt ruft Maxtible nach dem Doctor. Panisch greift er seinen Hut und eine Tasche und begibt sich in den Schrank, um sich selbst zu retten. Waterfield kommt wieder zu sich, der Doctor und Jamie stürzen ins Labor. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, die Zerstörung zu stoppen und mit letzter Kraft verrät ihnen Waterfield, dass in einem der neogotischen Schränke die Raum-Zeit-Maschine sei. Gemeinsam begeben sie sich dort hinein und aktivieren den Teleporter, während das Labor explodiert. thumb|200px|left|Victoria auf Skaro In einer Gefängniszelle auf Skaro kommt Victoria wieder zu sich. Kemel ist bei ihr und kümmert sich um sie. Da wird Theodore Maxtible in die Zelle gebracht. Er erklärt den beiden, wo sie sich befinden, doch räumt er zugleich ein, dass er ihnen nicht helfen könne. Unweit der Dalek-Stadt sind auch der Doctor, Jamie und Waterfield gelandet. Der Doctor kennt von einem früheren Besuch (in The Daleks) einen Weg in die Stadt durch ein Tunnelsystem und sie brechen auf. Maxtible wird von einem Dalek verhört, der wissen will, warum er den Doctor nicht hergebracht habe. Da ertönt plötzlich ein Alarm. Offenbar haben die Sensoren Eindringlinge entdeckt. Die Daleks formieren sich, da entdeckt ein Skaro-Dalek an einem anderen Dalek ein Schriftzeichen. Dieser erläutert, es sei sein Name, Omega, den er vom Doctor habe. Victoria und Kemel werden aus ihrer Zelle geholt und zu Maxtible gebracht. Dort tut man ihnen Gewalt an, was dazu führt, das sie laut schreien. thumb|200px|Im Angesicht des Imperators Diese Schreie locken den Doctor, Jamie und Waterfield immer näher an die Stadt. Da erscheint Omega und heißt sie willkommen. Er will sie in die Stadt begleiten, doch als er ihnen den Rücken zu kehrt, stürzt der Doctor den Dalek in den Abgrund, da er gleich erkannt hat, dass das Schriftzeichen an der Außenhülle nicht von ihm ist, sondern sie täuschen sollte. Sie finden einen Zugang zur Stadt, werden jedoch von Daleks gestellt und in einen Kontrollraum gebracht. Hier nun treten sie dem Dalek-Imperator gegenüber, einem riesigen Dalek, der alle anderen Daleks beherrscht. Der Doctor erklärt dem Imperator, dass er bei dem Experiment nur geholfen habe, um in das Dalek-Imperium den menschlichen Faktor einzuschleusen. Die drei neuen Daleks würde schon bald Fragen stellen, damit andere Daleks anstecken und dann sicher rebellieren. thumb|200px|left|Der Dalek-Imperator Doch der Imperator zeigt sich unbeeindruckt und eröffnet, dass es ihm nie um den menschlichen Faktor ging, sondern immer um den Dalek-Faktor, der nun aufgrund der Testergebnisse des Doctors extrahiert werden konnte. Dieser Dalek-Faktor soll nun vom Doctor in der Geschichte der Erde verbreitet werden. Teil 7 Der Dalek-Imperator hat die TARDIS in seiner Gewalt und fordert vom Doctor die Verbreitung des Dalek-Faktors in der gesamten Geschichte der Erde. Derweil arbeiten die Daleks an einer Möglichkeit, den Dalek-Faktor großflächig zu verbreiten. Während der Arbeiten, stellt jedoch ein Dalek die Frage, warum sie dies tun würden. Der Dalek-Commander ist außer sich und meldet den Vorfall dem Imperator. Dieser befiehlt, man solle die Test-Daleks zu ihm bringen. In der Gefängniszelle beraten der Doctor und die anderen, was nun zu tun sei. Maxtible ist dabei keine Hilfe, da er immer noch davon überzeugt ist, das Geheimnis der Goldherstellung zu erfahren. Der Doctor erinnert sich an das Empfängergerät, mit dem die Daleks Arthur Terrall auf der Erde ausstatteten, um ihn zu kontrollieren. Der Dalek-Commander kommt zu den Gefangenen und präsentiert Maxtible eine Maschine, die scheinbar flüssiges Metall in Gold umwandeln kann. Der Doctor warnt Maxtible, der Maschine zu nah zu kommen, doch dieser hört nicht und durchschreitet einen vor der Maschine platzierten Torbogen und wird dadurch mit dem Dalek-Faktor infiziert und folgt dem Commander. Später, als alle Gefangenen schlafen, kehrt Maxtible in die Zelle zurück und hypnotisiert den Doctor, der ihm durch den Torbogen folgt und nun auch den Dalek-Faktor in sich trägt. Er ist nun bereit, dem Imperator zu gehorchen. Maxtible bringt ihn zu der Maschine, die den Dalek-Faktor in Massen produzieren soll. In einem Dampf soll der Faktor dann vom Doctor in die Atmosphäre der Erde gebracht werden. Der Doctor fordert, die Maschine überprüfen zu dürfen, was Maxtible ihm gewährt. Er lässt ihn allein, woraufhin der Doctor einige Einstellungen verändert und die Dalek-Faktor-Kapsel gegen eine andere austauscht. Er schleicht sich zur Zelle zurück und sagt Jamie, er und die anderen sollen auf sein Zeichen durch den Torbogen gehen. Da erscheint der Dalek-Commander und der Doctor tut so, als würde er weiterhin vom Dalek-Faktor bestimmt werden und fordert, dass man ihm zum Imperator bringt. thumb|220px|Berichterstattung vor dem Imperator Dort meldet der Commander, dass man den Fragenstellenden Dalek noch immer nicht gefunden habe. Der Doctor schlägt daraufhin vor, alle Daleks durch den Torbogen zu schicken, damit auch jeder wirklich vom Dalek-Faktor bestimmt wird. Der Imperator ist einverstanden. Nach und nach bewegen sich die Daleks durch den Torbogen. Der Doctor gibt seinen freunden ein Zeichen. Wenn sie den Torbogen hinter sich haben, müssen sie in das Tunnelsystem zurück und aus der Stadt fliehen. Doch Waterfield will beim Doctor bleiben, da er sich für all das verantwortlich fühlt. Jamie, Victoria und Kemel machen sich auf den Weg. Die Wirkung des menschlichen Faktors auf die Daleks setzt bereits bei den ersten ein und macht sich mit starker Desorientierung bemerkbar. Der Dalek-Commander kommt hinzu und fordert Gehorsam, doch die Daleks stellen seinen Befehl in Frage. Als der Commander einen Dalek erschießt, reagieren dessen Kameraden mit der Tötung des Commanders. Der Doctor beobachtet, wie weitere Dalek-Drohnen einen anderen Dalek-Commander ausschalten, als dieser sie nicht zum Imperator lassen will. Der hat derweil den Befehl an alle Dalek-Commander erlassen, die infizierten Drohnen zu töten. Der Doctor gibt einigen Drohnen den Rat, den Imperator auszuschalten. Als er und Waterfield fliehen wollen, zielt ein Dalek-Commander auf den Doctor, doch Waterfield wirft sich schützend vor ihn, während Dalek-Drohnen den Commander töten. Der Doctor bedankt sich bei Waterfield für die Rettung seines Lebens und mit letzter Kraft bittet dieser ihn, sich um Victoria zu kümmern. Dann stirbt er. Der Doctor begibt sich zur TARDIS. In der gesamten Dalek-Stadt wird nun gekämpft. Einigen Drohnen ist es gelungen, in den Kontrollraum des Imperators einzudringen. Sie schießen so lange auf ihn, bis er keinerlei Befehle mehr gibt. thumb|220px|left|Jamie und Victoria sind entsetzt Jamie, Victoria und Kemel haben derweil das Tunnelsystem verlassen und beobachten von weit oben die brennende Dalek-Stadt. Da taucht plötzlich Maxtible auf, der ihnen gefolgt ist. In einem Tötungsrausch stürzt er sich auf Kemel und stößt ihn den Abgrund hinab. Ein lautes Rückrufsignal hindert Maxtibel daran, sich auf Jamie zu stürzen. Er macht sich auf den Rückweg in die brennende Stadt, fest davon überzeugt, dass die Daleks für immer leben und herrschen werden, während Jamie und Victoria um Kemel trauern. Als der Doctor allein zu ihnen stößt, ahnt Victoria, dass ihr Vater tot ist. Der Doctor meint, er wäre nicht umsonst gestorben, denn dies sei das endgültige Ende der Daleks. Zu dritt begeben sie sich zur TARDIS und verlassen Skaro. Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben